Christmas Romance
by Raven's Midnight Light
Summary: It's Christmas time Duo's Favorite holiday! Duo is in love with two of his fellow Gundam Pilots, Duo will do anything to be with them. With a weird twist in events will the 3 of 'em end up together? well read and find out!
1. So Much In Love

**Christmas Romance**

**Warnings:** Yoai, lime, eventual lemon, OOC-ness, bad humar...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em just use them to my pleasure. I'm not worthy enough to be sued.  
**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is very much needed!  
**Notes:** This is my second fanfiction I've ever written so please be kind! I started Writing it during Christmas break of 2002 yeah I know a long time! But I'm still writing it! slowly but I am. I also changed the name this fic used to be called 'Gundam Christmas' but I changed it to 'Christmas Romance'. Well it's Christmas time in the safe house and Duo has some plans up his sleeve!

**Christmas Romance  
Chapter One  
By: Raven's Midnight Light**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas time around the world, and no one was more excited than Duo Maxwell! "Yay, Christmas is coming! I can't wait!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs to no one unparticular. It was December 15th. The snow was falling beautifully out side the sake house where the gundam pilots were staying. Trowa Looked up form the book he was reading.

"You really like Christmas don't you?" asked Trowa. His green eyes sparkling in the low light of the fire place. Heero and Quatre where out on a mission and Wufei was. no one knows? He just pops out of nowhere. That spooked Duo.

"You kidding I love it it's my favorite holiday! Hey Tro what do you have planed for Christmas?" Duo asked walking over to Trowa sitting on the couch and sat down to the long banged friend.

"I dunno I just hope that we don't get any missions from the 23 to 27 I plan to relax It's a holiday after all we deserve a few days off to enjoy it!" replied Trowa. He always thought that Duo was quite attractive with his yard long braided ponytail and his elfish features and his violet eyes just how the danced when Duo laughs.

"I agree! It's not like OZ is planning to attack or anything on Christmas they'll be at home eating huge turkey dinners! And opening gifts, Sitting by the fire with the ones they love drinking hot chocolate singing Christmas carols. I hope Heero and Quatre get back from their mission soon they've been gone almost 2weeks. I'm starting to get a little worried!" Duo said in a worried voice. Trowa looked over to Duo. Trowa could see that he was truly worried about them he couldn't blame him he was too! 'Wow Duo is sure worried about them maybe Duo does like Heero. He always seems to be around him. Why would he like me anyway Heero is much stronger more attractive. What would Duo see in me.' Trowa thought to himself.

"I'm worried too! They'll be back soon I'm sure of it!" said Trowa. Just then jumped up off the couch, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Trowa wanna get ready for Christmas? We can go cut down a tree outside, and put decorations up and stuff and some time during the week we can go Christmas shopping for the others. What ya say?" Duo said happily bouncing up and down like a little child. Trowa couldn't help but smirk at the braided pilot.

"Ok let go, but first we need to tell Wufei where we're goin so he doesn't worry or something. You know how he gets when he can't find anybody." Trowa said looking at Duo.

"Okay! Let's hurry I can't wait!" said Duo nearly shouting. Duo started jumping in anticipation. "Um where is Wufei?" asked Duo.

"Most likely he's in his room." Replied Trowa. As he put his book on the coffee table and headed for the stairs with Duo on his heals. As they reached Wufei's room the heard typing on a computer. Trowa knocked on the door there was a bit of shuffling in the room.

"Hai, who is it?" said Wufei through the door from his place at his desk.

"It's Santa Clause!" said Duo. Wufei raised an eyebrow at Duo's voice.

"No it's Trowa and the braided baka." Said Trowa lightly smacking Duo up side the head. Wufei smirked at them even though they couldn't see it.

"ow! Trowa whad'ya do that for?" said Duo with a dirty look on his face.

"I dunno it was tempting." Replied the taller teen. "So wu are you gunna open up or what?" asked Trowa. They heard Wufei heading towards the door and it opened And Wufei's head pops out the door.

"Yes?" Asked Wufei. Then Duo flashed him the biggest smile he could and then said. "Towa and I are going to get a Christmas tree. We wanted to tell you where we were going to go get a Christmas tree hee hee! We thought we should come tell you where we were going because if you came down and we weren't there you might get pissed or something and then come hunt us down and kill us." Explained Duo Wufei gave him a weird look.

"Who do you think I am Heero? And um." trailed off Wufei.

"Let me guess you wanna come to, right?" Trowa stated. Wufei looked up and nodded his head. " Of course you can come!" he continued.

"Ya just don't call me names and stuff because you can be kinda mean, but ya I'm down let's go!" Said Duo.

"I have one other question, are you feeling alright Trowa, you're talking." Asked Wufei. Trowa just looked at him and gave him a small smile and said,

"I feel fine" Then green eyes just started down the stairs. "You coming?" he called over his shoulder. Duo and Wufei looked at each other.

"Weird" Duo and Wufei said at the same time. Then they ran down the stairs after their friend.Trowa was at the door putting his things on When Duo and Wufei got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey wait for us!" said Wufei. Duo gave Trowa an agreeing nod. Trowa just looked at them and smiled 'Boy, they're cute when they pout!' Trowa thought to himself. Duo and Wufei looked at each other.

"Well are you gunna get your stuff or not or are you planning to go out there in the freezing cold with no coat, hat, gloves, scarf, and not boots. Or are you planning to freeze while you're out there hm?" Wufei and Duo gave him a weird look but they nodded and went to gather their things.

"Boots, boots, boots, boot where for out thou are my boots?" said Duo as he searches the safe house for his boots. He found his coat in the closet, his scarf on a chair in the dining room and his gloves on the vent where he put their after he went out side the day to dry. But he just couldn't seem to find his boots. Meanwhile Wufei and Trowa put on their things and watched as the braided boy searching for his missing boots.

"Maybe they're upstairs or at the back door." Suggested Wufei Duo just looked at him and nodded as he headed to the back door still calling for his boots like he was calling for a dog.

"Boots where were are you come out where ever you are boots, boots come on where the fuck are you? I was wearing you the other day where did you walk of to?" Said Duo, as he searched around the back door no luck they weren't there. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other and laughed. Duo was always the strange one of the pilots. You never really know what he's going to do next. Just then Duo dashed up the stairs to look upstairs footsteps could be heard of Duo wondering around upstairs. Then all of a sudden aloud yell could be heard from upstairs "BOOTS!" Duo yelled as he came bouncing down the stairs nearly tripping on the last step. "I found them!" the braided boy said smiling as he bent over to put them on. His long braid falling over his right shoulder

"Where were they?" Trowa asked as Duo started to lean back up 'nice ass hey wait a second when did I start to think that Duo had a nice ass? Oh boy I'm loosing my mind!' thought Wufei to himself. Duo flipped his braid back.

"They were in the bathroom of all places I have no Idea how they got there though I could have sworn I took them of at the door." Duo said as he rubbed his head in confusion. "Oh-well are you guys ready to get a big green Christmas tree? And find some decorations and to have whole lot of fun! Hee hee Snow! Lot of white wet fluffy snow! Oh ya we still need an ax or a bit saw to cut down the tree once we find the perfect one. I don't think a stake knife will do." Said Duo all hyper and existed.

"There's an ax outside by the window I saw it there yesterday." Said Trowa with a smile. Duo gave Trowa a big happy smile "So can we go now it's getting a little hot!"

"Ya Duo" Said Wufei. Duo smiled even wider, how he managed that they had no clue.

"Let's go Wu-Kun and Tro-Chan, the snows a waitin for Siningami!" Said Duo as they all piled out the door. It was still snowing outside the sun was up not that you can tell with all the clouds in the sky it was about 3:00pm so they had a few hour of daylight left. Trowa went over to get the window to get the ax and Wufei walked ahead into the woods full of bushy pine trees. Just then Duo took advantage of Wufei's back being turned and threw a huge snowball the Chinese pilot. At that Wufei turned around to look for his attacker.

"Hey, Duo Injustice! Your dead!" yelled Wufei. Trowa just looked at them with his green visible eye dancing with laughter.

"Oh my God! Wu he got'cha good that time!" Trowa said through a fit of laughter "serves you right for having your back turned on Duo ha ha!" Just then Wufei threw a snowball at Trowa but he dodged it. "So that's how you wanna play it eh?" taunted as he picked up some snow and packed it into a snowball, Duo doing the same. Duo and Trowa looked at each other for a second right before they threw the snowball both came in contact with wufei, One him in the chest, the other in the stomach. Both Duo and Trowa started laughing at the snow covered Chinese boy.

"We got you we got you ha ha Wu-man! Nah nah!" Duo said doing a little happy dance. Duo's braid was dancing with him swinging all around him, his arms up above him swinging in the air; he jumped up and down for about 4 minutes not aware of what was about to happen. /That little braided idiot and that clown think that they can make a fool out of me eh! Well I'll teach them starting with the dancing Duo! Come to think of it Duo's is amazing and truly breathe taking and is ass there is not one word in any language that can describe its perfection. Whoa! / Wufei thought to himself as he smirked evilly. Wufei picked up some snow and formed it in to a snowball and threw at Duo, hitting hi right in the ass. /Oops I didn't mean to hit him in the ass but owell! / He thought again. Trowa looked back and forth between the two other pilots laughing. Duo was stunned he didn't expect to get hit let alone in the ass! He turned around and saw Trowa laughing And Wufei smirking Duo narrowed his eyes at Wufei as he removed the snow from his butt. Wufei bet down to get more snow and patted it into a snowball and threw it a very shocked Trowa in the stomach. Trowa looked at Wufei he wasn't expecting to get hit but that showed him not to let his guard down! Wufei definitely looked pleased with himself! Then Duo and Trowa grabbled some snow and threw it at Wufei, only Duo's snowball made contact with Wufei's body. Then all three of the were randomly throwing snow at each other laughing like crazy as they fought playfully. About a half an hour later Duo spoke up, "Hey guys we gotta get the tree be for it gets dark!" he said laughing Trowa and Wufei stopped at the word tree. And they nodded in agreement. All three of them brushed the snow of themselves and went of to the small forest of pine near the safe house.

"How about that one Duo?" Wufei asked as they past a tree. So far the last 20 Christmas trees weren't perfect.

"Nah not enough branches in the back." Duo said examining the tree. "Hang on a sec see that tree over there it's perfect! Come on lets get it! The sun is about to go down by the looks of it we only got like a half an hour before the light goes!" duo said as the jogged over to the tree.

Trowa looked over the tree Duo had selected it was perfect then Trowa looked over to Wufei and smiled. Wufei smiled back with a slight blush. /Trowa is beautiful, his nose is all rosy from the cold it's cute. Oh Duo his hair it's so beautiful how it sways when he walks and brushes his ass. /Wufei thought to himself. "So is this the one?" Trowa asked Duo and Duo nodded. "Ok stand back!" Trowa said as he took a swing at the tree with e ax. After about 5 minutes of chopping the tree came crashing down. "Timber" Trowa yelled. 'Crash' could be heard when the tree hit the snow below it.

"YAY! We gatta tree we gatta tree hehe!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ok now all we gatta do is drag it back to side the safe house. That shouldn't be hard since we didn't go far I can see the house from here! The hard part is the tree looks heavy!" Duo, Trowa, and Wufei grab the tree and drag it slowly to the safe house. The sun is setting; the pilots are loosing the light.

"Man this thing is heavy! Duo you really know how to pick 'em!" Trowa said.

"Ya tell me about it! The smaller tree just over there looks just the same is this one why couldn't you just choose that one?" asked Wufei.

"It's not as bushy as this one. You are not goin to regret this guys, I promise!"

"Hm!" Trowa and Wufei said nearly in union.

The guys reached the safe house and drag the tree inside. They put it the living room in the corner next to the big comfy lazy boy chair. Wufei went to go get the Christmas decorations while Trowa was making hot chocolate for the three of them. Duo was starting a fire in the fireplace humming 'Oh Holy Night' Trowa smiled at the braided boy as put his hands near the now brightly lit fireplace. Duo looked worried about something but Trowa wasn't sure if he should ask or not. /oh what the heck! / Trowa thought.

"Duo, are you ok? You look worried! What's wrong?" asked Trowa voice filled with concern. Duo looked up at the green, eyed boy he adored so much! He stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down and motioned for Trowa to come over which he did and sat down next to Duo still eyes filled with concern Duo has never been this quiet before, well only when he's worried or upset about something big. "Duo."

"I'm ok I'm just wondering what's taking Heero and Quatre so long you know? They should have been back almost 2 weeks ago. Come on think about it! What if they're dead or something? WHAT IF THEY DON'T MAKE IT IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS! WHAAAAAA!" Duo said as he started bawling his head off Trowa looked at him wide eyed but he understood he was really worried to! Very worried! Trowa took the crying boy in his arms and held him there and stroked Duo's head to calm him down. /It's ok Duo I'll always be here! / Trowa thought to himself. /NANI? Why is Trowa being so so kind? Owell I'll just enjoy it while I can. / Duo thought Duo calmed down leaning into o the embrace after about two minutes Duo calmed down completely and was just enjoying Trowa's arms around him. Trowa noticed Duo had calmed down enough to leg go. He slowly withdrew his arms from around the braided boy. Duo grabbed Trowa's arms so he wouldn't let go of him He looked up at Trowa with a small smile and said, "Please don't let go Tro-Chan! Please just keep holding me!" With that Trowa tightened his embrace around Duo once again. Duo moved his arms up to hug Trowa back. They stayed like that hugging for a minute. " Trowa." Then Duo moved forward to Trowa and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away from Trowa sitting straight up in the couch. Trowa was in shock he wasn't expecting the kiss. /Oh Duo, Ai Shiteru if only I could only tell you how I feel! / Thought Trowa. Duo was staring at his feet with a slight blush he wasn't expecting to do that but he didn't really care he really liked Trowa not that he'd ever tell him because he was afraid of recing the friendship between them if Trowa rejected him, but Duo kind of just did sort of. Trowa looked up at Duo with a bit of confusion on his face.

"Duo, what was that for? Why did you kiss me?" Trowa finally said finding his voice. Duo was stuck for words. Duo turned his head trying to find the word in side his head he feeling nervous. Duo looked down and swallowed hard it was now or probably never then Duo looked back up at Trowa and looked him in the eyes he loved so much then he began,

"Trowa I-Um-I-L-" Wufei's shouting coming from down the hall cut off Duo.

"I found them! Could one of you PLEASE give me a hand here maybe two there is a lot of boxes and they're VERY heavy! HELLO? DUO? TROWA? You there?" Wufei yelled at the top of his lungs! Duo stud up a bit relieved and yelled back,

"I'm coming Wuffie!" Duo turned to Trowa and said softy barley louder than a whisper "Ai Shiteru Trowa" and walked off to help Wufei the boxes of Christmas decorations. Trowa was just sat there dumb founded /he loves me he loves me! Wuffie? /

"Ai Shiteru Duo Ai Shiteru" Trowa said quietly to himself.

tbc...

**End Notes:** If you've read this before you'll notice That I put the first three chapters into one. I'll be doing that with the others to because all those small short chapters are enough to annoy me and I'm the author. Yeah....


	2. Crackin' Up

**Warnings:**Yoai, lime, eventual lemon, OOC-ness  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em just use them to my pleasure. I'm not worthy enough to be sued.  
**Feedback:** Yes, feedback is very much needed!  
**Notes:** This is the second chapter, I hope you like it!

**Christmas Romance  
Chapter Two  
By: Raven's Midnight Light**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ai Shiteru Duo Ai Shiteru" Trowa said quietly to himself. /Why me? / He thought as he leaned back on to the couch.

MEANWHILE!

"Hey Wu-kun I'm coming to help!" Duo said as he walked down the stairs. As he reached the raven-haired pilot was sitting on the bottom stair, looking less than pleased. Duo looked into the basement and saw a bunch of decorations all over the floor along with an empty box lying there as well. It was obvious the Wufei had dropped it. "Hey man I think you missed a spot over there, it's not covered in stuff!" Duo said trying to hold back his laughing. Wufei looked with to him with a death glare that would make Heero proud!

"Braided Baka!" Wufei spat out as Duo came to sit next to him on the step. Duo just stared at him with his eyes dancing with the sight of Wufei's defeated by the box. Wufei looked like he was gunna start to cry, his eyes were watering and his lips started to quiver. Duo raised a questioning eyebrow. / I wonder why he looks like he's trying not to cry either because I saw the obvious defeat, or he's painfully hard because I'm so sexy. / Duo thought to himself as he brought his arm around Wufei and rubbing his back, to sooth the shenlong pilot.

"Hey gezz Wu-Kun, don't cry no sense in crying over spilt milk.or in this case spilt Christmas decorations! Common I'm here to help, so I'm gunna help clean up the mess and bring the boxes up the filthy stairs in to the living room were I left Trowa" Duo left it at that, he bent down on the floor and started picking up the spilled decorations Wufei was stunned not that he knew why he just was. Wufei found himself staring at Duo ass. / Wow, Maxwell has such a nice ass! Wait what is wrong with me? Dunno I. I better help. It's only fair I made the damn mess. / Wufei got off his ass and started to help place the decorations in back in the box. " Hey Wu-Kun, what's wrong? You seem a little down." Duo asked as he put the angel in the box carefully wufei looked him he didn't know what to say.

"I just worried is all, just as we all are, Quatre and Heero you know? I managed to get it out if Heero that Christmas was his favorite holiday. It just seems odd that he'd miss it. Unless he's not if you catch my drift lol." Wufei said simply. With Duo's eyes as wide as saucers. / Cute. / Wufei quickly thought.

"Heero and Quatre together like together, together. I don't see the attraction for each other Heero and Quatre are total opposites. I don't see the connection, but hey I could be wrong!" said Duo laughing, a little shocked and surprised on what wufei had said. "Well it's better thinking that then thinking they're dead or captured. And Duo you and Heero are total opposites"- Wufei was interrupted by Duo.

"Ya.but we're not together, we're just friends- best friends. I have my eyes on some ones else! And I know they're not dead." "Oh so who is this person you like or persons since you made it sound plural?" wufei dug. Duo looked a little nervous. / Is he coming on to me? Oh god I hope he is! / Duo thought with a smirk.

"Just a couple of people I know, I'm hoping it will turn out so I can be with both of them, you know a couple of three." Duo replied with a round about answer. / Little do you know the guys I love are you and Trowa, He knows well unless he didn't hear me. But I didn't hear his reply I know he said something but not quite sure what he said. I hope he feels the same way. oh Trowa! Hehehe and right now I'm gunna give you a little clue that one of them is you! / He continued in thought.

"Yes, but who?" Wufei determined on getting the names. / Why do I want to know do I like Maxwell in that way. I have discovered that I am indeed gay, ok look at him with his elfish features and his beautiful violet eyes that dance and show and betray his emotions and oh god his hair. I love his hair; ever since I met him all I wanted to do is run my hands through that beautiful main of chestnut hair. Okay I am attracted to him, I want, him. / Warm lips brushing agents his own cut off Wufei's line of thinking "uh?" was all that came out.

"We're done cleaning up here common help me carry the box up." With that Duo quickly kissed Wufei and stood up. Wufei was in a daze. / What just happened here? Did he just kiss me? Yes he did, uh ok. / Wufei thought. And with that he and Duo carried the box up the stairs towards the living room. As they reached the living room, Duo signaled Wufei to stop. They put the box down where they were. Duo slowly peered around the corner to look at Trowa. Trowa was staring off into space, with his mouth hanging open. Trowa looked stoned. Duo poked Wufei to signal him to look around the corner. Duo had a hard time holding in his laughter as well as Wufei who was shaking holding in his laughter. "Come on lets get this box in there and we most be very quiet. We must not disturb Trowa I want to surprise him." Duo whispered with a bit of a chuckle. Duo and Wufei quietly and carefully brought the box into the living room. Wufei nodded to Duo to signal to put the box now that the box was in the living room. Duo took a deep breath and shouted " Yo, Tro what have you been smoking, you looked stoned!" Trowa immediately snapped out of it, looking at the laughing braided boy and the snickering Chinese pilot. Trowa was clueless he was just out of it.

"Um, hi?" Trowa said

"Barton are you alright you don't look so good and what were you thinking about to make you so, out of it?" Wufei asked

"I was just staring off into space trying to see the colonies which is impossible, but I try." Trowa replied. Sitting up coming to a stand. "So are those the decorations?"

"Some there is another box downstairs, small enough I can carry myself if not I'll yell." Wufei said heading off to the basement again to fetch the other box. But before he could leave the room Trowa spoke up.

"Wufei, don't go yet let's get started with this box, then when it's empty then we go get the box. Ok?" Wufei just nodded in agreement. It was just easier that way.

"Yoshi" wufei replied walking back over to them. After about 15 minutes of decorating in silence. With the acceptation of where should this go and give me a hand. The place was beginning to look good, there was garland hanging on the ceiling in the living room making a big 'X' and in the arc ways of doors on the main floor. They were almost done emptying the box when they heard the door open, but not the front or back door. The special door heading to the hanger where they keep their gundams. It was in the Kitchen, next to the fridge only about a foot apart. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei headed over towards the kitchen, which was just on the other side of the half wall that sort of divided the two rooms. By the sounds of it the person that was coming up the stairs and opening the door was carrying a lot of bags of things.

"Who do you think it is guys? And what on earth is he bringing up?" Duo said thinking aloud to Trowa and Wufei. Wufei looked like he was about to jump the person that was coming appearing in the door. Trowa put a reassuring hand on Wufei's shoulder to calm him down in case it was Heero or Quatre coming in, while saying.

"It's probably just Heero and/or Quatre coming in" and just as if on cue Quatre walked in the door. Looking up at the three boys Quatre smiled brightly then saying,

"Hello guys, miss me?" Trowa looked relived to see Quatre come in the door after worrying about him for so long. Wufei just had his usual scowl on his face, but his eyes said it all he was also glad the sandrock pilot was back safe. Duo just ran up to Quatre grabbing the 8 bags of whatever and putting them on the table before running up to Quatre and jumping him, and going into hysterics. Quatre put one hand on the counter to steady himself. Before bringing the braided pilot in for a hug. Trowa and Wufei laughed at the braided boy, not to be mean just because it was funny. They knew he would do something weird, but they didn't expect Duo to jump Quatre. Hey that was just what makes Duo, Duo.

"Quat, we were so worried about you! How come you took so long?" Duo asked calming down and slightly moving away to give Quatre some breathing space. Quatre smiled at Duo he was a little taken aback by Duo, but he didn't mind.

"We just ran into a little bit of trouble, but it's ok I'm back safe and sound, see?" Quatre said as he raised his arms and spun in a circle. Duo smiled before going slightly wry. And asked,

"Where is Heero?" Duo asked. Trowa and Wufei nodding in agreement with Duo's question. Quatre just looked at them before simply replying.

"He's coming." Noises could be heard from the hanger, like packages moving and bags. "We better go in to the living room we don't want to get in to Heero's way. With that the 4 of them went into the living room and sat down.Duo turns to look at Quatre and asks,

"Why did you send us, here to the living room and leave the groceries on the table?" Trowa and Wufei turned to Quatre to look at them. Duo was sitting next to Quatre on the couch in font of the fireplace, with Wufei and Trowa sitting on the loveseat to the left of them. Quatre just smiled at them,

"Heero is bringing up some secret stuff to put in my room and then put the groceries away, because there are things in them too that certain people can't see. yet. I came in here to chit chat with you and find out what you guys have been up to since Heero and I have been gone. I can see one of the things." Quatre said acknowledging all the decorations around the room and of course the tree! "I'll be right back, I'm going to see what is taking Heero so long" With that he left. Duo grinned after Quatre, Trowa's face remained blank and Wufei semi scowling, so they were pretty much back to acting normal. It was then when Duo noticed how different Trowa and Wufei acted around him when some one else was around. Trowa was acting like him not that long ago and Wufei was showing feelings, now that Quatre was back with them they are normal. Duo's grin grew with a few sparkles in his violet eyes. /I still act like a goofball no matter who is around! / Duo thought to himself before bursting out laughing and falling on the floor. When Quatre finally returned to the room with Heero, Duo was laughing rolling on the floor with mirth.

Wufei glanced at the longhaired pilot then at Quatre and Heero, then Trowa. "Do you have any idea why he is doing that?" He asked, gesturing vaguely.

"Perhaps the stress is getting to him?" Heero offered as Quatre eyed the laughing man suspiciously. The blond gave Duo a wide berth, eventually sliding in to the companion wingchair. "Stress?" Wufei snorted. "What stress? He couldn't possibly be stressed. Tired, yes, but not stressed."

"No, I suppose not," Heero, mused. "Do you think his mind has snapped?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why 'no'?"

Wufei shrugged. "I don't think he has much of a mind left or if he had one in the first place, for it to have snapped," he said pointedly.

"Should we get him some help or something, like a head doctor?" Trowa suggested to the 'Sane' pilots. Wufei, Quatre, and Heero turned to look at Trowa with an evil look that yelled 'NO!' Trowa looked, put on the spot and at ease when they looked at him. He just simply shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, it was just a suggestion!"

Duo had finally gotten control over him self, and was viciously glaring at them all. "Would you guys stop talking about me as if I wasn't here?"

"You weren't here," Quatre put in lightly. "At least your mind wasn't"

"What were you laughing about?" Heero asked.

"Never mind," Duo said shortly. Duo's eyes widened in wonder, every one looked at him weirdly their faces said it all 'uh oh what is it.now?' they read. Duo stud up and brushed off his clothes and sat back down on the couch. Heero went and sat next to him. It was then well actually it was while he was in hysterics he came up with the best idea of all time. "You guys I have the most brilliant idea of all time!" Duo said suddenly Wufei looked at him.

"Like what? You can't be all that smart, not to mention crazy!" Wufei said in his usual cold tone. Duo actually managed to look hurt he sniffed as if he was about to start crying. Quatre looked over to Wufei he looked a little miffed.

"Wufei how can you be so mean to little Duo-Kun, what has he ever done to you?" The blonde asked. Wufei was taken aback by the comment.

"A snowball!" Wufei mumbled to himself. But no doubt every one in the room heard him. Duo was back to his goofy smile.

"You're not still mad about me hitting you with that snowball are you? In all fairness you hit me back." Wufei sat back in the loveseat in a huff with an 'HN' as he hit the back of it. Trowa looked over at him.

"I just don't think he likes being taken off guard, but it was funny!" The green-eyed pilot said trying not to laugh at the memory of earlier that day. Heero and Quatre gave Trowa a questioning look. "When we went out looking for a tree, Wufei walked a head and had his back turned to Duo so Duo took the opportunity to throw a snowball at him. Then I burst out laughing then Wu threw one at me, soon we were all engaged in a huge snowball fight," Trowa explained. Quatre and Heero had their mouths hanging open in wonder, well not Heero really his eyebrow shot up but his mouth was open.

"Um Tro-Chan are you feeling ok? You usually say that much in a week." Quatre managed to say. Duo just smiled at that /It's because he's talking about me kitty Cat! / Dou thought.

"Fine," Trowa simply said. Heero turned to Duo beside him.

"So what was that Brilliant Idea you had?" Heero asked. Duo smiled.

"Since it's a little late now and we haven't had dinner yet we eat and go to bed, you and Q. just got back from a mission supposedly and must be tired so my brilliant plan will have to wait till tomorrow. Well anyhoo the idea is we have a party to celebrate your safe return, we play a few interesting games, eat lots of junk food, and drink lots of booze." Duo said. Quatre looked at him.

"Um, Duo there is one little flaw in your plan.we're a little UNDERAGE! To be drinking!" Quatre explained.

"So, do you see any adults around, buying the booze won't be a problem Duo has a whole fridge full of beer in his room, it has his secret stash of food too " Wufei said.

"So whose in for tomorrow night?" Duo announced

"I'm in," Wufei said raising his hand.

"Me to," Trowa said also raising his hand.

"HAI!" Heero said in agreeing slightly raising his hand

"I'm obviously joining," Duo said. "All who's left is you Q. you in?" Quatre looked unsure but nodded his head.

"Ok I guess I'm in," Quatre said quietly "Now lets get dinner ready all ready, I'm hungry!" Every one smiled at Quatre, well for Trowa it was just a slight uplift of the lips, and Heero and Wufei nodded their heads. Duo obviously smiled.

About 5 minutes later there were all in the kitchen Quatre was cooking and Wufei was chopping fresh vegetables to go with the meal, well if there was any left with Duo devouring them all. The little demon was sitting on the counter next to the scowling Wufei who look very annoyed! Heero and Trowa were sitting at the table having their usual conversation.

"." Trowa asked.

"." Came Heero's reply.

"." Trowa retorted.

"." Heero yelled. And thus ends the most important conversation of the day. Trowa got up off the chair and walked over to Duo. Duo looked at him suspiciously.

"I can't believe he said that to me!" Trowa whispered viciously to Duo. Duo pulled Trowa closer to him so he was placed between his legs, Duo hugging him from behind resting his chin in the crook of Trowa's neck.

"Aw Tro-Chan is ok! Now Heero and you weren't fighting over me now eh?" Duo whispered softly into Trowa's ear. One of Trowa's eyebrows shot up.

"How'd you know?" Trowa whispered back. It was Duo's turn to raise an eyebrow. Wufei glanced over at Duo and Trowa; Wufei gave the pair a dirty look. Duo saw and gave an evil smirk in return; wufei noticed it held a promise behind the smirk. Wufei simple went back to what he was doing.

"I didn't know, it was an educated guess," Duo said. He didn't bother put it to a whisper. With that Duo lightly kissed Duo on the cheek and jumped off the counter staying as close to Trowa as he can without being in the guys pants. "Quatre is dinner ready yet?" Duo yelled. Quatre turned around and smiled he didn't missed the display between them.

"Yep! Let's eat," Quatre announced happily! With that they all moved towards the table and began to eat the beautiful dinner Quatre cooked up. Don't ask what it is, because I don't know what it is. It's Quatre's secret recipe. "So what are the plans for tomorrow besides the party you want to throw?" Quatre asked curiously. Duo looked up from his plate of food and looked around at the group. Heero was sitting at the end of the table where he normality sits he and Trowa were sitting to his left and Quatre and Wufei to Heero's right.

"Well you and Heero are just going to relax till party time, I will go fetch MORE food, Wufei and Trowa you can tidy up the living room a bit there is a bit of a mess in the from are decorating like the boxes in the middle of the nice blue carpet behind the couch!" Duo said to them all. They all nodded their heads in ok. With that they all finished their meals in silence, and went to bed. But what they didn't know that the snow was starting to fall faster and heavier. The light storm they had before has gotten much, much worse!

tbc...

**End Notes:** This Chapter is a combanation of the origonal 4th and 5th chapters. just thought you'd like to know... Yes I know I'm Pathetic...


	3. The Storm

**Warnings:** Yaoi, eventual lemon, some characters may seem OOC  
**Dedications:** -Link Worshiper author of 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' -Blue Soaring the author of 'Dance With Demons' -That Firefly Chick author of 'Rank and File' -Heartfelt the author of 'The Scepter' Without them I wouldn't be writing fan fiction at all. Thanks you four, for the inspiration to write! Your fics will always continue to inspire me, your four are truely amazing authors. You should write books!!!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters... although I wish I did. Gundam Wing is the property of its creators who are wonderful people for producing such an amazing series – I love you guys! (And the Gundam Boys too!). I'm making no money from this fic. Don't bother suing me; I spent all my money on anime!  
**Author Notes:** Well just to let you know I'm starting to get the ball rolling in the relationship development. And the party will take place soon if not in this chapter then in the next. And on another note; note I'm a spontaneous writer I have no actual plans on what's going to happen in the chapters as I'm writing them so I just let my fingers do the story telling. The ending of this fic will be as mush as a surprise to you as it will be for me! I hope you are enjoying it so far and don't forget to review I love constructive criticism. And No Flames!  
**Pairings:** 2x3x5 and 1x4

**Christmas Romance  
Chapter Three  
By: Raven's Midnight Light**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everything was quiet and still snowing...

"AHHHHHHHH HOLY FUCK AHHHHHH" Could be heard from down stairs. Heero and Wufei ran from downstairs to see what the yelling was about. Trowa and Quatre Ran from their rooms on the main floor also to see what the yelling was about. The all can to a stop behind Duo who was holding the door open. You couldn't see the forest just a few feet away, you saw snow LOTS of snow all the up the door.

"Um... so Duo what where you yelling about?" ask Quatre obviously seeing the packed snow in front of the door. Duo closed the door and turned around and looked panicked.

"WHAT AM, WAS I YELLING ABOUT WE ARE SNOWED IN THE SAFE HOUSE AND IT'S BURIED IN SNOW ALL THE WAY UP TO JUPIDER!" Duo yelled ever louder and all in one breathe. The others just stared at Duo in shock with their mouths hanging open. Heero walked in to the living room and pulled open the curtains he saw the snow packed way up high. By the looks of it they wouldn't be able to get out through the hanger either, the snow would just fall down and crush everything and trap their Gundams.

"Duo's right we are trapped, I'm going to go email the doctors about our situation and make sure they don't send us any missions because by the looks of things we're not going anywhere for the next few days." Heero explained as he took off upstairs. Everyone looked upset but non worse than Duo he was panicking, truth be told this was his worst fear he hated being trapped with no way out, like being stuck at a dead end surrounded by enemies ready to shoot and kill him. Wufei looked over to him and looked worried he walked up behind the braided youth and wrapped his arm around him, hugging him lightly to calm him down.

"Shush, now Duo everything is going to be ok just stay calm we have a party to get ready for remember we can't do it with out you! We need you Duo!" Wufei whispered to Duo but loud enough for Trowa to hear who was standing beside them to the right. Trowa looked over to Duo and placed his hand on Duo's shoulder, at the touch Duo looked up to Trowa who nodded his head.

"We do!" Trowa agreed with Wufei. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other and smiled, glad that Duo is starting to calm down. Duo closed his eyes and leaned into Wufei's hug and the hand on his shoulder from Trowa. Quatre didn't miss a thing; he was standing there the whole time. He has his angelic smile on his face he could feel that they all cared about each other deeply but the only thing is all three of them where to stubborn to admit it.

By the look of them Duo is the magnet pulling together and after that most likely the glue. Quatre thought to himself. The three of them would make a great couple or should I say trio! Quatre giggled to himself. I better go check on Heero! With that Quatre walked up the stairs to Heero's room. Duo looked content with being in Wufei's arms and having Trowa's hand on his shoulder. He longed to have more body contact with them, to feel his naked body agents theirs. It was only a dream.

"Trowa, Wufei lets go eat some breakfast I'm hungry, then we have a party to get ready for." Duo said quietly not wanting the contact to end. But his stomach said different. Wufei slowly let go he didn't want to let go of Duo either. Trowa let his hand fall from Duo's shoulder.

"Duo what do you want for breakfast?" Trowa asked quietly. Duo looked up at him and smiled.

"French Toast please." Duo replied happily. Trowa smiled and laughed lightly.

"Your wish is my command! And you Wufei what will you be having?" Trowa asked looking to Wufei. Wufei looked surprised he didn't expect to be asked. Wufei blushed slightly under Trowa's gaze. Trowa smile grew slightly at this.

"Fr-French T-t-Toast sounds good!" Wufei stuttered. Trowa smiled this time, Duo took a few steps away from Wufei and Trowa moved in a few steps. Trowa lightly brushed his hand down the Chinese pilot's face. Caressing his cheek. He's so beautiful just like Duo, I want them so bad. Trowa thought to himself.

"Common you guys, you two go sit at the table I'll make you the French toast!" Trowa said walking to the kitchen. Leaving one very startled Chinese boy and a smirking Duo. My plan is slowly falling into place I'll have Trowa and Wufei in no time, to have and to hold, to fuck and to party, to love and worship we have unspoken bond! Duo Thought.

"Be there in a second Trowa!" Duo said waving after Trowa. Duo turned to Wufei. "Hey Wufei what's up? You look like you have just seen a ghost! You're pale and stuff."

Wufei didn't answer he just looked at Duo with a thoughtful look on his face. Duo is so beautiful with his long hair and violate eyes. Trowa is so strong and hansom, he has this mysterious gleam about him. I think I like them really like them. But that would mean I'm gay right? Oh boy, forgive me Nataku for I have sinned! I can't have them both or can I? I don't know I'll just play it by ear. As Wufei thought he could barely hear his name being called by the annoyed Shinigami.

"He must be in a real stupor not to hear me yelling at him, there is only one last thing to do and if that doesn't work I'll just hit him over the head with a frying pan!" Duo thought aloud to himself. Duo stepped closer to the Chinese boy so that their faces were only a centimetre apart. He grabbed Wufei by the sides of the face and slammed Wufei's lips against his, kissing Wufei. Wufei immediately brought back out of his stupor. Oh my god Duo is fucking kissing me for the second time. What now come on brain, work bad time for you to shut down on me brain. Baka Brain! Wufei franticly thought. He was surprised when he began kissing back. Apparently this was the signal Duo was waiting for, he pulled away.

"Welcome back to reality! Wu-Man!" Duo said. Wufei blushed and stared at the floor finding it rather interesting at the moment. "Wufei, we better head into the kitchen I can smell the French toast from here and I'm hungry!"

"Ok, let's go eat Trowa's fantastic French toast!" Wufei replied smiling. With that they walked in the kitchen to Trowa placing their plates of French toast on the table along with his.

"Good timing! Just finished better eat them before they get cold!" Trowa said smiling brightly. Duo's mouth was watering at the sight and not just because of the food. Common Trowa in an apron think about it, it was so cute! Wufei had the same look on his face. The pair standing in the door nodded and went to sit down. Trowa sat down too. The three of them ate in silence for what seem like forever, when Trowa finally spoke up. "So...um what kind of games where you thinking of making us play at the party Duo?" Duo looked up at Trowa across from him mouth full of food. Duo swallowed and replied.

"Well, some of the games I was thinking of are: Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven, I've Never and a few ordinary games like clue or something. Maybe some dancing after if we're not to drunk by then." Duo laughed. He knew the other pilots wouldn't know about a couple of them games but he wasn't going to say anything unless they asked which Wufei did.

"Um we all know what Truth or Dare and Clue are but, what's seven minutes in heaven and I've Never?" Trowa nodded in agreement at Wufei question. Duo smiled.

"Well, Seven Minutes in Heaven is when two people are placed in a closet or any closed space alone to do what ever they want for seven minutes. When seven minutes are up the others outside the room come in and drag you out, where you talk about what ever you did in that time, them the next pair go in... and so on till every body has been every body. 'I've Never' is a drinking game; where we all go in a circle and state something they've never done. Like, un, 'I've never kicked the wall impotently when the computer didn't work',"

"Duo!" screamed Heero a little miffed from the kitchen door as he and Quatre walked in. Quatre just laughed, Trowa and Wufei just raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." Said Quatre.

"OR like 'I've never eaten a live rat'," Duo amended hastily. "Then, anyone who HAS done that thing has to drink. NOT the whole glass, unless you want to, but slightly more then a sip. Any Questions?"

"Is it too late to back out?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, the doors are locked and we are snowed in, we also can knock you door down if you lock yourself in your room!" explained Wufei.

"Oh!" Quatre simply stated. Heero nudged him.

"Loosen up, have some fun that's what you're always telling me or should I say all of you guys say! I'm gunna try!" Everyone was staring at Heero when he said this. Duo was smiling like he never smiled before.

"So, walls DO listen when I talk to them." Duo said in amazement. Everyone but Heero laughed at Duo's joke, but you can tell Heero was trying not to smile. He could never help but been in a good mood lately. He just couldn't find a reason not to be, he was with Quatre, he had his health and his friends were all happy. Not that he'd actually vocally admit that he cared but he did. I may be cold sadistic suicidal hostile solider on the outside but they'll never know I'm really a bid softy on the inside. Well Quatre seen that side of me on a couple occasions but that's it! Now where did I leave my gun? Heero thought to himself.

Everyone sat around the table talking about anything that came to mind. Heero even got asked how he hid his gun in his spandex, and what he wears underneath them. But he never told them he just simply stated 'Top Secret' and every one laughed. They talked about good things, happy things, sad things, and scary things, well a whole bunch of things. It was probably the longest conversation they had with out saying much. Some things came out to the open some didn't.

(A.N: Trowa, Duo, and Wufei still don't know that the other likes the other! Oh you know what I mean!)

That's when alarms starting going off around the safe house. The pilots looked around in shock, like a bolt of lightning they ran down to the hanger to see what set them off. When they got down there, then Heero typed some things into the big master computer and the screen came on showing a bunch of Aries mobile suits heading their way.

"How many are there?" Quatre asked.

"About twenty-five" Heero Replied.

"Will they be able to see this place? We berried in snow and if they attack we won't be able to do anything about it we're stuck down here!" Wufei asked. Duo was getting scared, which was strange.

"Let's see I think we have a surveillance camera that's not buried facing the roof." Heero said. Typing more things on the keyboard. Luckily enough they did. "The roof is completely covered but we need to turn off the heat in case they have heat seeking equipment on them." Came Heero's reply. Quatre walked to the thermostat and turned it off, the temperature dropping quickly. Duo was shaking and not just because it was getting colder by the second. This was the second part of his worst fear. The being backed in to a corner by an enemy with no way out, they were all trapped. This time Trowa wrapped his arms around Duo to calm him; Wufei also came closer and took a hold of Duo's hand. Duo calmed a bit but not a lot, enough to keep him level headed.

"What do you they are doing Heero?" Duo asked quietly. Heero turned to look at him his face serious.

"Well they either found us and are coming to attack us knowing that we are trapped due to the weather last night, OR they are scouting the area looking for buried houses to unbury them." Heero explained.

"I have mixed feelings on this one, guys. Part of me wants them to find us to 'save' us and the other is hoping they just fly past us!" Duo said. The other nodded in agreement.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we all feel the same way!" Quatre said. "Duo are you cluster phobic?"

"I don't like being buried under a ton of snow!" Trapped like a caged animal. Quatre nodded thoughtfully. That answered a few questions. Quatre thought. The silence was interrupted by Heero's voice.

"This is it guys cross your fingers! They're closing in now. There are only 20 feet away!" Everyone closed their eyes and crossed their fingers praying to god they wouldn't be found. If they were killed like this it would be embarrassing! The Aries were coming closer and closer and then they flew right past the safe house. Duo Cracked an eye open to look at the monitor and sighed in relief. The other four looked at the screen and also sighed in relief.

"You know I was partly hoping that they would find us because at least we would be out of the snow. Most likely dead but at least we wouldn't be freezing to death." Duo said. Which shocked everyone. Quatre giggled and waited a few more minutes before heading over to the thermostat and turned the head back up.

"You more or less said that before Maxwell!" Wufei said. Still a little nerve racked about the whole situation. He looked over to Duo who seemed to calmed down. Heero stud up and turned to face them all.

"We have a mission." Heero informatively. Everyone looked at him with a 'Are you kidding look' which Heero shook his head.

"What's the mission?" Trowa asked. Duo was giving Heero the 'you must be the dumbest guy on the planet to think we could get out of here' look.

"To Dig ourselves out from under the snow. There are shovels and buckets in the basement." Heero said firmly. Duo's mouth was hanging open.

"Your kidding right? We have to dig our way out of here?" Heero nodded. "What would happen if we didn't?"

"Well, we'd either suffocate, freeze, starve... the possibilities more or less come down to death because by the weather reports the temperature is not going down so we can't count on it melting on it's own for at least 3 weeks." Quatre explained. Duo sighed in defeat. Looking up at Trowa who still held him. Duo smiled he had an idea.

"Well the I nominate Heero and Wufei for the digging part, because I'm not digging upwards in the snow I'm terrified of being buried in it as you found out already. So how are we going to pull this off throw the show into the house then the people who are not digging carry the snow to the bathroom and dumping it in the shower stall and bath tub to melt and occasionally running hot water to melt the snow?" Duo said surprising everyone. Wufei was glaring at him because Duo said he had to dig.

"Wow, Duo you hit the nail on the head. I never knew you were so smart." Heero said in his normal grumpy voice but there was a slight uplift of the lips.

"So why did you nominate ME to dig?" Wufei asked a little grumpily.

"Not just you Heero too! Have the Mr. Machos do the digging while Trowa and I bring the snow to the bathroom where Quatre is making it melt with his warm heart!" Duo said smiling. Heero slightly nodding in agreement to the plan only feeling slightly miffed that he isn't the one telling everyone what to do. Quatre smiled brightly.

"Aw how sweet Duo, thank you but the Hot water will be doing most of the work I'm melting the snow." Quatre laughed a little. Duo smiled back laughing a little as well swinging his hand which was holding Wufei's making his swing as well. Wufei looked at his hand and raised an eye brow.

"Well then let's get going." Heero said. Duo pouted.

"Can we eat first?" Duo said. Trowa smiled.

"We ate all ready Duo." Heero said flatly

"I know." Duo said giving Heero puppy dog eyes and curling his bottom lip.

"Have a heart Heero, Duo can't work on a empty stomach." Trowa said. Making everyone stare at him. "What?"

"Fine we eat, again..." Heero said walking out of the hanger to the kitchen to get another breakfast. Trowa let go of Duo then fallowed Heero up the stairs, soon fallowed by Quatre. Wufei was about to fallow but Duo wouldn't let go of his hand. Wufei glanced at Duo curiously tilting his head slightly. Duo ginned letting go of Wufei's hand. Duo stepped right up to Wufei so that their bodies were almost touching. Wufei tried to step back but Duo wrapped an arm around his waist keeping him pressed against Duo's body. Duo cupped Wufei's face in other hand. Duo leaned over and lightly kissed Wufei on the lips. After a few seconds Wufei began to kiss back moaned into Duo's mouth. Duo broke the kiss grinning.

"Now, was that hard?" Duo asked referring to the kiss. Wufei raised an eye brow.

"No." Wufei answered very confusedly. Duo laughed a bit before tapping him on the shoulder.

"That's a boy!" Duo said happily before running back up to the kitchen leaving Wufei in another shocked Stupor. Wufei shook his head then fallowed Duo to the kitchen.

**_Later that day..._**

"This really sucks!" Duo said as he dumped his bucket of snow into the bathtub while Quatre ran some hot water to help it melt.

"I know but it's worth it to see Heero's sweaty muscular chest while he digs." Quatre said with an unfamiliar devilish grin. Duo stepped back in shock laughing.

"WOAH! Q-Ball, I didn't know you were such a little pervert?" Duo said laughing. Duo stepped closer to Quatre "Sooo Q-Ball what is the deal with you and Heero?" Duo asked. Quatre looked at him with wide eyes. "You see, your mission should have only been a week at most but you two were gone several. You had us all worried about you! The you come home out of no where and I swear Heero had a bounce in his step." Duo elaborated. Quatre nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Well you see, I've had a bit of a crush on Heero for awhile before the mission and apparently he had a thing for me as well. We told each other how we felt before we finished our mission then when it was over we started fucking like rabbits and lost track of time." Quatre said blushing a little. Duo was grinning like an idiot he just had his suspicions confirmed.

"Way to go Q-Ball!" Duo said happily. "WOOT WOOT!" Duo yelled cheerfully, the pair started laughing.

"You know Duo, you can be a little more helpful and actually do some more heavy lifting, instead of dragging one bucket in here then taking a half an hour break blabbing." Trowa said a little miffed coming into the bathroom with his bucket of snow. Dumping the snow into the bathtub. Duo gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry Tro, but you know me I don't like to sweat! But because I love you I'm going to work some more! See ya in a minute Q." Duo said quickly grabbed his bucket and ran out of the bathroom to the main hall to get more snow. Trowa blinked while Quatre was giggling at Duo's comment of 'I love you'.

"Aw Trowa, Duo loves you! Isn't that cute!" Quatre said making the tall green-eyed pilot blush a little. "Don't be so shy I know you like him I see the way you look at Duo, I also see the way you've been looking at Wufei. Seems like Duo and Wufei are sharing the same lustful looks towards each other and you." Quatre said right before Duo walked in and dumped more snow in the bathtub then left again. But not before his eyes had a chance to do a once over look at Trowa. Quatre raised an eyebrow and smirked. Trowa noticed the look to he couldn't deny his own recent infatuation with Duo or Wufei or was it more? Trowa didn't know he knew he had a strong feeling of freedom and contentment whenever he was with them both or in individual company. Quatre cleared his throat catching the green-eyed pilot's attention. Trowa blinked at Quatre a little dazed looking. Quatre laughed a bit. "I think just proved my point! You should make a move or something, it's not like Duo hasn't been trying." Quatre said elbowing Trowa in the gut.

"Um, I think you may be right." Trowa said slowly slightly unsure of himself. The Duo walked in again with another bucket full of snow looking a little miffed.

"Hey Trowa I thought just a minute ago you were yelling at me to get my butt moving and now you're the one slacking off!" Duo said Dumping the Snow all over Trowa instead of in the bathtub. Quatre burst out laughing at the snow covered Trowa just smiled sheepishly.

"OK, ok Quatre was just giving me advise. I'm off to work now see! Oh and Duo you have a very cute butt!" Trowa said as he walked slowly out of the bath. Slapping Duo on the ass as he left. Duo's jaw dropped.

"IYA!" Duo squealed as he put his hands over his ass after Trowa slapped it. Quatre was grinning like a devil. Duo stared stunned then looked back at Quatre with the stunned look. Quatre almost burst out laughing a the look.

"Duo go get some more snow." Quatre said with a semi-stern voice pointing at the door. Duo simply nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

When Duo got to the front door Wufei and Trowa were chuckling to each other and Heero was struggling not to smile. Duo just blinked in confusion and decided just to refill his bucket with snow, which then he brought back in to the bathroom and emptied it. Coming back out a minute later Trowa walked passed him with his bucket of snow. Duo walked over to Wufei slowly. "Hi." Duo simply said for the first time in his life he couldn't think of anything to say, the sight of Wufei at this moment turned him into goo. Wufei tuned to look at him when Duo didn't continue. Wufei's shirt was off and his back and chest was lightly coated with sweat. Some of Wufei's hair had worked its way out of its ponytail and was framing his face. Duo couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, Duo?" Wufei asked looking at the braided boy with an unreadable blank face. Duo just looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Never mind." came Duo's reply, this was one of the rare moments Duo was afraid to say something stupid.

Heero was watching the two out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Even he could tell that Duo liked Wufei and Trowa. He could also see that Wufei and Trowa felt the same way. Heero would also go as far as saying that Wufei and Trowa liked each other too. Heero stopped watching them and continued digging and imagining Quartre in very suggestive ways.

Duo sighed and just tuned and grabbed more snow and went back to the bathroom. Passing Trowa again. The rest of the day was more or less the same just going at what they were supposed to do in silence, with the occasional cough, sneeze or a dramatic sigh from Duo. The trio also stole quick glances at each other when they weren't looking. Sometimes even when they were just to pass a silent message saying 'I want you.'

**End Notes:** This is just the original chapter 6, now chapter 3... Well the blurb from 7 is there too. from 'Later That Day' on is Chapter 7 (original).


End file.
